


Camp Killer

by TitanPandora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Cliche, Horror, Love Triangles, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Spring Break, The Most Cliche Horror Movie You Can Think Of, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanPandora/pseuds/TitanPandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and his group of friends travel upstate to stay in his Grandfather's camp, but they don't know that a serial killer is lurking the woods where they put camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. School

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is so cliché you'll cry, but that's the point. I want everyone to die and to put in situations that are so terrible and plot twisting. You will cry and you will want to kill me when I'm done. Reviews are always loved so please leave one if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Love you :3

Every morning I wake up, well that's really original. If I didn't wake up every morning that would sad. Haha, never mind, you wonder who I am. I'm Alfred Frederick Jones, I am 17 years old and I go to Vincent Memorial High School, if you can tell I go to a very ghetto school. I live in a rather close neighborhood, everyone knows everyone. So that means if you fuck up then everyone knows, even the cashier and that shit just got awkward.

Let's go back to my morning routine! I wake up and go take a shower in my awesome bathroom, I brush my teeth and give myself a day pep talk while my twin brother pounds on the door for me to hurry up. He think he's all high and mighty 'cuz he's 2 minutes older than me, but jokes on him I am much better!

After teasing my brother relentlessly when I get out of the bathroom I go to the kitchen and my mother gives me a piece of toast and my father gives me a pat on the head. As I finish, Matthew comes down and my mother gives him the same thing, but she also gives him a little kiss. I want a little kiss, but not in that way! My brother is a fucking wimp, that's why he gets kisses from mommy! I am the star quarterback and have girls clawing at my legs, not Matthew who has a crush on the Emo Beilschmidt, not Green Team Beilschmidt.

After I finish I grab a few granola bars and a bottle of water then, me and Matthew go outside. We are met by the Vargas hotties, or kind of Vargas hottie. There was the oldest twin Lovino Vargas, probably the most drop dead gorgeous man in the world. He had this dark Butterscotch skin tone with freckles all over his cheeks and nose, I was sure he had freckles down his back and on his ass. His eyes were like looking into the stars of milk chocolate and his hair was a beautiful dark auburn. His smile was perfect, except he had both top and bottom braces and the bands were colored red, because that was his favorite color and I would know this.

His brother was very similar, 'cuz they were twins too, but he much taller and had lighter skin. He had different freckles dabbling his skin, but not the little cluster like Lovino had. Feliciano did have super bad acne covering his face and all the way down his back. His boyfriend was Green Team Beilschmidt, or Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Ludwig Beilschmidt was a smart kid with fluffy blonde/white-ish hair that he put in a beanie and he always wore this musty black leather jacket with a pentagram and German Flag on it's breast. Everyone called him Green Team Beilschmidt, because he was known to smoke pot, a lot of pot. He'd ditch classes to smoke pot in the bathroom and the teachers didn't know, but he still aced every class. Feliciano always smelled of pot, but he never did it, or as far as I know, but  Feliciano had his perks. He could talk with anyone, he was funny, he had an amazing voice and always got the leads in plays, and just a general good person to be around. A shame Ludwig still smoked the pot.

"Good morning Alfred!" Feliciano called like every morning. He wore that stupid, pot smelling black sweatshirt that Ludwig wore almost every day, unless he accidentally left it at Feliciano's and then Feliciano would take that as a freebie to wear to school. Lovino just had on a light running coat.

"Hey Alfred." He said in a cool tone with a hand on his hip.

I gulped visibly and I stood straighter, "Hey Lovino, Feliciano. You ready?" Me and Lovino always go on runs every morning to school, I needed it for exercise and Lovino was on the track team and soccer team so he was a good bet on racing against.

"Yeah," Lovino smiled showing the red braces that I dearly wanted to explore, "Let's go."

We both went off with Feliciano and Matthew following us. I always tried to beat Lovino, but those short legs had some kind of blasters. As we got up the hill I saw the high school, it was a huge building made of brick and sadness. I didn't preferably like high school, but I'd let it pass. Standing outside was the one guy I hate the most, more than I hate vegetarians.

Like always fucking Antonio Fernandez would stand outside for Lovino. Antonio was an very nice asshole, he had this dark Hispanic skin and curly brown hair. He had freckles, but not as many as Lovino, but he sure did have a pair of bright green eyes hidden behind black rimmed glasses. He wore these stupid jerseys and tight pants and always got good grades, and he was annoying, and wore stupid jerseys, and THE WORST PART WAS THAT HE WAS LOVINO VARGAS'S BOYFRIEND! Yes, the idiot that gave teacher's Christmas Presents and passed out delicious donuts on his birthday was Lovino's boyfriend. God, he was such an asshole, didn't he know Lovino and I been friends forever! I should get first dibs!

"Lovi!" Antonio smiled and embraced Lovino kissing his cheek. Lovino rolled his eyes and kissed Antonio on the lips murmuring an I love you. It made me sick to the stomach. "How was your run?" He pushed a strand of hair out of Lovino's face and the other smiled so sweetly.

"Good, I almost beat Alfred, but the bastard could beat me if he tried a little harder." He stuck his tongue at me and I just wanted to lick his nose.

"Nobody can beat you at running!" Feliciano butted in standing too close to me. He always seemed to do that, he stood to close to everyone, spoke a little louder, he was kind of irritating, but it was his thing. People would say, oh how could you be friends with that annoying shit and it's like haha Irritating Feliciano, we love him!

Lovino snickered, "Oh yeah, when you don't like something you're better than me."

"Or when Luddy makes me work out." Feliciano sobbed dramatically, "He makes me do the treadmill and I'm scared of treadmills since I broke my arm!"

Funny story, Feliciano broke his wrist karate chopping a treadmill, it was hilarious.

"Loser." Lovino teased lightly, ruffling his twins hair.

How I wished I had that relationship with Matthew, we grown apart through the years of middle school and finding separate hobbies. Now it's just like we are two people rather than one.

Antonio ushered us all inside, because he was afraid we'd all be late, but we wouldn't, but he's an asshole. I followed and grabbed my books for my first class, Math. I usually was able to suffer if Gilbert was there, but sometimes he just never appeared in that class. Most people assumed he hid with his brother in the bathroom.

I turned around and bumped straight into someone's chest, I was knocked off my feet and my books scattered everywhere, I looked up to curse the person out, because damn, look where you're fucking going, but I made eye contact with Ludwig Beilschmidt.

He had this kind of dazed look in his silver eyes and he laughed quietly. "Here, let me help you." He picked up the big books and presented them to me with his eyebrows raised. His eyes were wide enough for me to see they were blood shot. I wasn't surprise that he was high.

"Thanks dude, are you coming to Cooking today?" I asked kindly, maybe a little small talk would be nice between us, we didn't really have a nice bond, but Feliciano was Ludwig's boyfriend and he sat at our lunch table.

Ludwig laughed and lethargically slouched back, "Maybe." He smiled and walked away, probably to go hide in his bathroom with a bunt or whatever you called it.

I traveled all the way through the dirty hallways with teachers casually hopping around and talking to students, the Biology teacher snatched Ludwig so that meant he had to go to first class. Sucks to be him. I slide straight into Trigonometry and sat next to Gilbert. I sometimes regret letting Matthew meet Gilbert, because now I think the albino that had to retake a sophomore class is my new brother-in-law. They are so oblivious with loving each other, but they are both majorly shy.

"Hey shit-lord!" Gilbert pulled out a smug smile and we did this secret handshake we made up. I admit, I feel really cool with Gilbert, he was a year older than me and was very laid back, it made better being friends with him.

Also in Trig was Arthur, he was in our grade, but he was strange. His hair was dyed at the end with this vibrant green and he wore eyeliner. He probably had more earrings and chokers as I had superhero comics, and that was a fuck ton.

"Hey." Arthur waved sitting in front of us.

"Good morning emo babe," Gilbert snickered in a harmless teasing way, "how was the weekend for you, Francis got a snip snip." he motioned to his hair.

Arthur nodded rolling his eyes, "Yeah, I saw on his Snapchat, he was crying. Apparently his dad doesn't want him looking like a faggot with long hair."

"Now he's just a faggot with short hair." Gilbert high fived Arthur laughing their heads off. I knew Francis very little, but he was good guy. He was in my Cooking class and was almost as good as cooking than Ludwig and that dude made more weed brownies than anyone I ever met.

The teacher came back, she was an insane woman that loved math to much. She was explaining Trig stuff when she turned to the class. "Now, who wants to give me a function? Arthur!" She pointed. Arthur mechanically began speaking gibberish that I wrote quickly.

"Good job," She praised, "Gilbert, give the class another."

Gilbert's face completely paled and his eyes were wide for a while.

"Gilbert?" She called.

"Yes," he whispered rubbing at his arms, he began shakily reading off the paper with his eyes darting around. I love Gilbert, he was a great guy, but he was shy as hell if you didn't know him like the group does. When his brother is off the weed he was exactly the same.

"Excellent work." She praised after Gilbert mumbled the whole thing. I gave him a pat on the arm, but he stubbornly pulled his arm away and glared angrily.

After Trig was over I went to my other class which was AP World History and that was with the beautiful and fabulous Lovino. I sat away from Lovino so I approached him during the first part of class and talked to him until the teacher came in. I was always dazed in that class, because all I could think was about his blush and bright red smile.

I walked Lovino to his Biology class that we both shared, but now we were joined by Arthur and Feliciano. They just came from Drama Class so they were kind of hyped, I didn't like Biology class very much, because the teacher was so boring he'd always put me to sleep and it was the middle of the day and he also gave a ton of homework. Why would you assign everyone to read 17 pages and write a whole essay in one day! That was literally impossible!

After Bio I went to my elective, which was cooking. The classroom was all stain proof and the teacher had over five Fire Extinguishers on hand. I met with Ludwig who had sobered down and was in his usual bad mood and Francis was talking to a girl about how he gave Arthur a huge ass hickey on the back of his neck, which I saw, but didn't tell him, 'cuz I'm mean like that.

After baking stupid shit for an hour we went to lunch, when Ludwig got to the table he was bombarded with hugs from Feliciano and kisses. I never saw what the auburn boy saw in the weed smoking, piece of shit, but I found it cute. Lovino was with Antonio talking quietly with a soft smile.

"Ew gross." Arthur slapped Antonio on the back of his head. The happy-go-lucky Spaniard took a 360 and growled angrily at the Brit. They never liked each other, not since Pre-school. I never saw them ever getting along, they argued and sometimes got into fist fights that me and Lovino had to pull apart. As much as I hated asshole, he had a tough swing and he I seen him knock Arthur straight out.

Lovino had his little packed lunch and was sharing a little container of cherry tomatoes with me and Antonio, but I had to leave to get old cafeteria food. Our food wasn't the best, I know people tell us to be grateful to be fed, but I hate the food. I saw Ludwig smash a cookie to the ground and step on it, but it never broke. Last spring Francis broke his tooth on a ham sandwich and Gilbert found uncooked meat in his hamburger.

Today was their crusty ass mac-n-cheese that I usually just picked at for an hour an half. Ludwig liked it, but Feliciano didn't like it so we just piled the whole thing on the German's tray and since he was always hungry he just ate the whole thing. I sat back down and was majorly sad to see Lovino had eaten all his tomatoes with Antonio, so I wasn't able to have anything else. Feliciano was munching on a little container of jello and Arthur was eating soup out of his thermos.

"So guys, I have plans for Spring Break!" I told them excitedly.

Ludwig looked up from stabbing a noodle, "What would be fun than swimming in your fancy pool." he was just bitter, 'cuz I had a pool and never invited him.

"No!" I yelled, "My grandpa gave me the keys to his camp, he's abandoned it to the summer so we can chill up there."

That got everyone's attention.

"Doesn't that sound a bit.... sketchy." Lovino sneered.

I laughed touching his hand across the table, "Don't worry I'll protect you." I gave him my best heroic smile. Lovino blushed, but pulled his hand away narrowing his eyes. I didn't understand why he was mad.

"I don't need your protection, bastard." He spat venomously and turned to Antonio. "I don't know if I'll come." Lovino stood up closing his lunchbox and stomping away.

"Lovino!" Antonio exclaimed, going after him.

I turned to the asshole and gave him the meanest look I could muster, Antonio tilted his head and shook his head at me like I was being stupid. I felt cornered and pissed, but I turned back to everyone that stayed.

"You can invite anyone you want, it'll be like camping!"

"It is camping." Ludwig laughed a little too loudly and Feliciano set his head on the other's shoulder. They made me so confused.

"I might go." Arthur proclaimed.

"I'll go if Ludwig goes." Gilbert offered.

I smiled, this was working out just as I planned in the morning. 


	2. C a m p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "drive" to camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMMMM more cliché fun and a funny cliff anger. Love you all, drop me a review if you want the story to continued, I'm so burned right now, I hate the sun. Also I am dropping first person, there will be so many things going on that I can't let it stay in 1st person so I discretely changed it :)

I smiled as I put the last suitcase into the van me and my friends all pitched into to rent and the cool part it was the kind of rusty looking shitty kind that they could pretend to give out candy to children! Of the group going was me, I was in a casual hoodie and football sweatpants with the name of the school I go to on it. Lovino was wearing that same running jacket, but under it was a loose grey shirt and he wore pajama pants. Antonio was wearing this ugly red sweatshirt with a local college across the front and grey parachute pants, he looked ridiculous, like who would pick that out for him?

Ludwig was the only one of the group that could drive since most of them had permits and Arthur had a DUI so he was out. We spoke over the phone and apparently he got a huge speech from Feliciano, so he was completely clean of any pot, but I heard from Gilbert he brought a huge stash and they were going to force Feliciano to try some. Ludwig wore the pot smelling black hoodie and plaid pajama pants. Feliciano got the musty black leather jacket with Satanist symbols ironed on, it completely dwarfed him with the wide shoulders and the bottom of the jacket reached his knees, but he was kind of cute in it.

Arthur looked like he was going to kill someone, he literally had no makeup on and the dark circles under his eyes were out to kill everyone, he brought Francis Bonnefoy, the guy from cooking class. I didn't know much about the blonde, but he seemed to slither great into the group. Lastly we had Gilbert and Matthew, they were just flirting like usual.

"So, are we ready to head off?" I asked with a big smile, "Nobody has to pee?"

"We aren't five." Ludwig grumbled heading towards the car. Feliciano called shot gun and nobody was going to rip that place or wanted to get on Ludwig's bad side. Feliciano had the kind of personality that clicked with Ludwig's, because it was exactly the same. I would go over to the Vargas home and me and Lovino would hide in the basement. Feliciano would sometimes burst down the stairs, absolutely furious with Lovino for taking things.

Lovino was all bark no bite, Feliciano was all bark and bite. Piss him off and he would smash you into a wall. Feliciano would always be the one to hit and to end it. Lovino was still the older twin, but more babied by his parents, because they knew Feliciano could defend himself, even if he had that dense atmosphere.

As we all got into the car planning out seating, chatter was everywhere.

"How many times will we be stopping?" Antonio asked Arthur. Arthur gave a shrug and climbed over the seat with Francis and then they had to climb over another pair of seats. They were all the way in the back, Gilbert and Matthew had the middle and me, Antonio, and Lovino sat straight up front. Lovino sat between both of us and he had a blanket that we got to share.

Ludwig pulled out and we were on the road. Arthur had completely passed out on Francis who slept peacefully with his face pressed to the window. Matthew and Gilbert were playing a game of cards. Lovino was mumbling something to Antonio with his head on his shoulder and I was playing with my phone. Even if it was a little flip phone, it was the best one out on the market. It had so many cool games like uno and teteris, the uncool part it used up a lot of my battery.

"I was like you can't fucking do that," oh yeah, I was also listening to Ludwig's conversation with Feliciano. They were doing that fucking sappy thing where you hold hands on the console of the car, but his story was pretty amusing about a bad drug deal. Feliciano didn't seem to mind and just continued nodding.

"Alfred!" Gilbert yelled slapping me on the back of my head.

"Ow! What, dude!" I mumbled rubbing the place he hit.

"I was talking to you, but you weren't listening. Get your fucking ears checked."

"Chill it asshole!" I snarled back.

"HEY!" Lovino startled both of us, I thought he went to sleep, "Stop fighting, this is Spring Break, fucking act like you're having fun."

I turned back to Gilbert with a smug smile, "You heard Princess," I got a harsh jab, "We gotta be BFFs all Spring Break."

"Whatever," Gilbert mumbled, "How is the camp, like are we staying in cabins?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, "There are 5 cabins, so we can either all stay in one cabin or pair off in twos and one group of 3."

"We can do that group of 3 and 2 thing. I mean we all need someone to watch us if something happens, but it's a pretty desolate camp."

"Yeah, nothing is near it with a wide radius, because its nature and they preserve that shit."

Matthew sat up, "Who is the group of three."

I smiled, "I can take the cabin with Lovino and Antonio!"

"What!" Lovino looked offended and Antonio was asleep, "Absolutely not, I don't want you in our cabin."

I reeled back and crossed my arms, "Why are you getting pissy? What are you and Antonio doing in that cabin."

When Lovino got angry he got in people's face, and that's exactly what he did to me, his hazel eyes stared straight back to mine. "We are going to have sex, are you fucking dumb."

I bit my lip in anger, why was Lovino such an ass, did he know I liked him?

"Woah, everyone chill." Gilbert pushed Lovino away from me, "Hey Ludwig can I chill in your cabin?" He brought Ludwig into the chat.

Ludwig's eyes lifted to look from his mirror, "Yeah, whatever, Feliciano you chill with that."

"Absolutely!" Feliciano chirped, "It will be like a big sleep over!"

Gilbert dropped his smug smile and frowned, "There, it wasn't so hard Lovino."

Lovino bared his teeth, "It's not my fault that I actually want to spend my weekend with my boyfriend during Spring Break and I don't want Mr. Stalker in my cabin."

"Stalker?" I balked.

"Yeah!" Lovino snapped, "I saw you watching me change from my mirror, you sick fucking pervert!"

I paled and slapped his arm playfully, "Come on Lovi, you know I wouldn't do that."

Throughout the ride me and Lovino didn't make eye contact and I wasn't that surprised. I didn't know he could see out the window, but his wall of mirrors did have good reflection. Ludwig offered a rest stop and we all declined, the ride was awkward as it is.

"Hey, what's this." Feliciano pressed into a pocket of Ludwig's jacket. He pulled out a small pocket knife, the kind you can get at camping stores and fit into the palm of your hand.

"It's a pocket knife," Ludwig explained, "I usually have one so if I get into a bad situation it can help. I guess it will be good for camping, but safe measures to just leave it here."

Feliciano looked at the blade testing the sharpness on his fingernail, it was sharp, but it would have to be stabbed multiple times to actually cause damage. At this point in time I really wanted to take the knife from Feliciano and stab it into Antonio's thigh. That man was getting on my last nerve, his voice was like nails on a chalk board, especially when it was whispering to Lovino and making him giggling. What did Antonio have that I didn't?

I gave up freaking out on Lovino and watched out the window, the sun was just going down and the night would be in a few hours, but we had good time. I thought that, but the car lurched and Ludwig let out a grunt.

"What the fuck!" He screamed slamming his hand on the wheel.

"I'll get out." Feliciano offered jumping from the car. The woods surrounded the car and it dwarfed the tiny Italian. He popped the trunk and a puff of smoke filled his face. "I think the engine overheated!" He yelled back to Ludwig.

"Shit." Ludwig whispered, "Shit! Shit! Shit!" He was furious and I was a little to. The guy we rented the car from said it was in top shape, and that this wouldn't happen, but here we were with an overheated engine in the middle of the woods.

"What are we going to do?" Arthur asked, he was finally awake.

"Well, we can either wait for someone to help us, or walk."

Francis furrowed his eyebrows pushing back a strand of hair, "I'm walking, I'm not waiting for some strange guy."

"I'm with Francis." Lovino grumbled pushing past Antonio to open the door.

"If we are walking that is final," Ludwig spoke, "We aren't leaving anyone behind."

I frowned, of course we would be walking with all kinds of bags. I was lucky, I packed light, but people like Feliciano packed heavily. Ludwig handed off different suitcase, I, being the hero I was, took Lovino's suitcase. He thanked me quietly, actually so quiet that I barely heard him, but I heard the last part of you.

We all started walking in a pack leaving the van there with the hatch popped hoping it will be cooled down when the vacation was over. As we got closer to the camp it got even darker.

"It's getting scary, Ludwig." Feliciano whispered as he latched onto his boyfriend's arm.

Ludwig rolled his eyes, kissing the other's temple, "Don't worry, I'll protect you and plus nothing can get you out here."

"Really?" He smiled sweetly.

I felt sick, why did they have to have a perfect relationship. Fucking Green Team Beilschmidt and Popping Pimple Vitty Tits.

"Hey! We're here." Ludwig called as he stopped at a huge gate. A few warning were placed everywhere on it, there was a piece of paper also clipped to the fence, but it was washed away from the rain. "It's locked." He observed pulling at the huge lock.

"Yeah, duh," I pulled the key from my suitcase and unlocked the gate. "He doesn't want kids coming inside and causing trouble in his camp. Good thing he gave me the key."

Everyone was silent as they walked the trail to the camp. It was so quiet that it made Alfred's chest fall and fear filled his body. They got to a little camp, it had 5 cabins in a arch and a little fire pit in the middle. The cabins were in rather good shape, they were made out of good wood and bug screen was over the windows. Inside were 2 bunk beds and a dresser, nothing special since the campers usually went on hikes and spent time outside.

"Okay everyone," I shouted, "We can set up our shit, but be back, 'cause I have this cool place we can hang out."

Everyone shared no excitement, all were very exhausted from the walk and ride over. I wasn't surprised when everyone just turned away

* * *

 

Feliciano folded clothing and put it into his dresser, he was given the job to put everything away for him and Ludwig, and the German was looking for the shower hut and testing water. The cabin was not in bad shape, there was no fluffy critters and the only scream he heard was from Arthur after a bee stung his arm. Good thing he wasn't allergic and Francis had a credit card to get the stinger out.

As Feliciano went to put another one of Ludwig's hoodies he saw a huge ziplock bag filled to the brim with pot. He thought he told Ludwig absolutely no pot on the trip, he wanted it to be a clean and fun vacation, but it seemed it wasn't what happened.

The little lightbulb hanging from a wire started to flicker and Feliciano was submerged in darkness. "Damnit." he whispered sticking his hand out and grabbing the bed the post.

"Ludwig?"  He called out. "Ludwig! Seriously is that you?" he snarled trying towards the door, he heard it open and slam shut. A shiver ran down his spin. "This isn't funny anymore, Ludwig!"

Feliciano let out a high pitched screamed as someone grabbed him from behind.


	3. Matthew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 down 8 to go

Feliciano let out a loud scream as he felt cold, wet hands grab his ass. He would've continued, but he knew exactly who it was. "WHAT THE FUCK, LUDWIG!" He slapped the shit out of the dumb shit that was his boyfriend and the figure responded with grunting and crying out, it was Ludwig.

"Calm down!" Ludwig smiled grabbing Feliciano's wrist and used his other hand to turn on the light switch. The old light flickered back on and a warm glow filled their face. "I was just joking and you should've seen your face." He teased and Feliciano puffed out his cheeks.

"I'm angry at you." He stated simply grabbing the bag of weed from the suitcase, "I thought I said no more, you know how it makes me feel."

Like a puppy, Ludwig's face fell and he scratched the back of cleanly shaved head awkwardly. "It's just a stash, Gilbert and I was just going to get high tonight then it would be over," He cupped Feliciano's cheeks and gently kissed his nose, "This week is just for us," he promised.

"But," Feliciano frowned, "You know I'm scared, this place is giving me bad vibes, I feel watched."

Ludwig mumbled under Feliciano's neck as he sucked hickeys in. He was just trying to calm down Feliciano, he loved the little Italian, if something was to happen to him..... Ludwig didn't know what he'd do. Feliciano was his light, but if that light was gone he would be collapsed in darkness. Feliciano has said before he didn't particularly like that Ludwig smoked, it made him uncomfortable, but on many occasion when they hang out, they'd cuddle while Ludwig got high. He just didn't want to lose Feliciano just because he got high almost every day, so he planned to quit soon, but soon kept stretching out.

There was a knock at the screen door and Ludwig paused and Feliciano's quiet, breathy moans got caught in his throat. Ludwig stepped back looking at his work and pressed a short kiss to the other's lips and answered the door. Standing at their doorstep was Francis with a towel and new clothing under his arm. A little clear bag with shampoos and other products was hanging from his hand.

"Hey Ludwig, what is going on in here I heard Feliciano scream."

He chuckled leaning on the side of the doorframe, "Nothing, I was just being an ass."

"As usual," Francis sneered and Ludwig glared.

"What do you want, Faggot." Ludwig bared his teeth.

Francis laughed, "Oh Ludwig, we all know you are the biggest Faggot of us all, well maybe Antonio passes, but back to what I was going to ask. I need a shower, I asked Gilbert what shower to use and he told me to ask you."

Ludwig nodded it sounded reasonable and not some prank where Alfred yells KAMIKAZI and sprays him down with a strange liquid in a super soaker. "Well it depends, the last shower is freezing, the middle shower takes about 10 minutes to heat up, and the first one is complete boiling water. I plan to look at the heater tomorrow morning to see if I can fix anything, I brought a few of my tools."

"Good," Francis smiled, "I will be going, tell Alfred I'll join his party later."

"Of course, bye Francis."

Ludwig shut the door and turned back to Feliciano who had his pleasant, adorable smile. "Come here," he purred using his finger to motion the little Italian over. He planned to do some things before the party, but Alfred came bursting into their cabin.

"Hey!" He shouted, Feliciano blushed and Ludwig glared.

"What do you want, Jones."

"Harsh Luddy, I'm just here to tell you we're leaving now. Grab the weed."

"Like you would smoke any of it." Ludwig moved the huge ziplock away and pulled a tinier bag with already rolled blunts. There were 5 just in case. Arthur brought a couple packs of beer, it was a surprise he could still get them after he got his underage and DUI.

Alfred collected the group back up, everyone had changed clothing into something warm and they had the illegal substances. Alfred explained that Matthew was really tired and didn't want to come and Ludwig announced that Francis was showering so it made their group smaller.

Notherless, Alfred started following a trail, he promised the group he knew where he was going, but Arthur knew Alfred's perplexed face and  that was the only face he was making. Feliciano was terrified, the woods was dark and Alfred's big camping flash light only illuminated the path he was going. He swore he heard the sound of people following them.

"How far is this path!" Ludwig exclaimed in anger. It must of been a half hour they were walking.

Alfred laughed, "Here dude!"

He pushed open an old gate to a little beach right outside a dark murky pond that the moon danced across. Little fireflies blinked across the pond and bugs sang a harmony of tunes. It was beautiful.

"Welcome to the Carban Pond!" Alfred yelled showing off the pond, "Me, Matthew, and Gramps would come down here and go fishing. Also there is this huge ledge where you can jump off of! Matthew and I have had so much fun here!"

"It sounds fun." Arthur noted as he starting taking camper lights from his bag and sat them down. When turned on they lit up the place. "But now let's have fun!"

The teens all yelled happily. Gilbert turned on some party music and Ludwig had the weed. Arthur never liked weed, the taste and feeling was not his favorite so he took to drinking a beer.

Ludwig lit a blunt and sucked in the smoke, with practice he breathed out a large puff of whiteness. Feliciano was sitting next to him on his beach towel, he was cuddled close, the Spring's night was cold, but warm enough for no snow. "Want to hit it?" Ludwig asked.

Feliciano blinked a few times and looked away, "I don't know."

"Calm down, there ain't no police here, babe. Just you and me." He did the smug smirk that Feliciano hated, but loved at the same time. The blunt Ludwig held was burning away, but he kept blowing it in and out. His eyes were becoming bloodshot and his body language sluggish. Antonio bought a bag of chex-mix and Ludwig was snacking away, he would be finished with the whole bag soon.

Feliciano took a blunt out of the bag and looked it down. He knew how to smoke, he was a teenager, he tried that stuff at huge parties that Ludwig liked to drag him to. He put the blunt in his mouth lighting the end with Ludwig's lighter and sucked in and let the puffy white air out. Almost instant Feliciano felt himself relaxing.

The party went on for almost 3 hours and it was 3 in the morning. Arthur was wasted, he was trying to rap to the song Gilbert put on and Antonio was heavily making out with Lovino. Antonio had a lot of beers, while Lovino was pleasantly sober. Feliciano was a giggling mess all over Ludwig and whispering in his ear about everything he could think of, but to Ludwig it was mostly gibberish.

"Ugh, guys I'm tired." Alfred sighed, he was currently dripping wet since he took a dive into the murky water with Gilbert. They found it to be freezing cold, but stayed in splashing each other. "Let's head back to camp, You get Arthur, I'll watch Green Team over there and Lovino, do you have Antonio?"

Lovino finally got his mouth back, he was heavily panting and gave Alfred a nod. Sloppily the group made their way back, and had to stop a couple times, because Feliciano desperately had to piss and he ran away from the group to pee in the woods. Ludwig found it hilarious, Alfred was unamused.

"Hey?" Alfred called to Gilbert, "Why are the cabins lights on, I thought only Francis and Matthew were here and we shut mostly everything off."

"The power is bad here, it might of just turned on, because we didn't slam the switches." Gilbert opened Arthur's and Francis's cabin. The room looked practically ransacked with the suitcase thrown everywhere. He put it off as maybe Francis was searching for something and didn't want to clean. He set Arthur on the bed and closed the cabin door behind him.

Alfred was ushering Feliciano and Ludwig into their cabin and Lovino dragged Antonio back into their cabin with promises of sexual things. Antonio was more than happy to listen to Lovino when a blowjob was on the line.

Gilbert sprinted over to Alfred, catching his shoulder, "Hey, dude, can I sleep with you. I think Lud and Feli are going to stay awake for a long time, weed does that."

"Yeah sure, man. I wouldn't leave you with the two stoners." Alfred smiled walking to his cabin. It was the one building that didn't have the lights on. Alfred knew it was just Matthew sleeping and the lights would be off.

Alfred took a breath, but his nose filled up with something fowl. "Do you smell that?" He asked Gilbert.

Gilbert took a whiff and he felt his stomach do flips, it smelled like meat being left out, he assume it could be a dead animal, the woods was a scary place for little creatures. He just didn't want to tell that to Alfred, so it kept his mouth shut. They'd just spray some febreeze and he'd go out early in the morning and throw the animal away from the camp.

Alfred turned on the lights and his whole face paled, Gilbert stopped in his place, tears instantly coming to his eyes.

The room was completely ransacked, drawers thrown everywhere and the bed was flipped over, but the worst part was Matthew. It looked like someone came and dragged him out of the bed and strung him up by his neck, his death was most likely blood loss or choking. Someone slashed open his wrists and used the blood to write on the walls "LEAVE" in many different languages.

Alfred collapsed onto his knees looking up at his brother's dead eyes that dulled with lifelessness.

**"MATTHEW!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'know I plan on someone to go first, but instead I decided another should take his place :)


	4. 2 down 7 to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 pages of straight torture that I just thought of at whim, and that movie would you rather. You should watch it :0

"Faster, come on basta-- oh my God." The bunk bed moved every so slightly giving a slight squeak, it gave a harmony with the breathy moan and crying out. Right when Lovino and Antonio got into the cabin it was an all out fuck fest. Antonio wanted him and he wanted him right now, it would be splendid sex if he wasn't drunk out of his mind, but it did give Lovino the option tomorrow to complain and get bunches of hugs.

"MATTHEW!"

Lovino's eyes snapped open and the gold eyes darted around. There was another scream and thumping. "Stop! Antonio what was that?"

Antonio stopped his relentless thrusting and looked around, "What do you mean?" There was another scream, that one being Gilbert's, "Oh, they are probably just playing a trick, you know Alfred, he hates me."

It was true and Lovino had seen Alfred's stupid pranks before. Lovino paused, the air around them was musty, but silent. The only sound playing was Antonio's fast phase breathing and cricket chirping. "Just continue." Lovino finally murmured, wrapping his arms around his partner's neck and they went back to having sex.

When Antonio released he gave a grunt and collapsed on Lovino breathing into his neck. Slowly, he felt his partner's breath slow and Lovino figured that Antonio probably fell asleep. He pushed the man off his body and Antonio rolled over lifelessly.

"Fucking bastard," he sneered standing up, "He can't even stay awake to cuddle." Finding his underwear, he slipped it on and grabbed a pair of pajama pants. Searching through a suitcase, Lovino found a sweatshirt that looked to be Antonio's, but he didn't really mind wearing his boyfriend's clothing and the other didn't care. Taking the flashlight off the dresser and slipping into warm tennis shoes, he emerged outside.

He had to go to the bathroom, but he also wanted to see what Alfred was screaming about. Across his cabin was Feliciano and Ludwig's, their door was wide open and all the lights were off. Lovino just assumed they were off doing stupid stoner shit. Alfred's and Matthew's cabin was the top cabin and all the lights were on and the door was closed. He crept up to the door and knocked.

"Hey, Alfie, Matt, what's going on?" He paused waiting for a response, but he got nothing. "You know it's rude to ignore me!" Lovino felt anger building up in his body, he grabbed the door throwing it open.

The smell got Lovino first, then the body, then the blood. Bile rose from his throat as he saw his dear friend strung up by his neck and the message written across the wall. Did he kill himself, was the first question Lovino was asking himself. He knew Matthew was battling a deep depression and the only reason he stayed behind was so Alfred couldn't bully him about not drinking, but why would the asshole kill himself.

Soon things became apparent, the bed was flipped over, the room was ransack, Matthew hair looked pulled, his eyes rolled back in fear, his nails chipped bleeding from intense holding on. This was planned.

This was murder.

What friend of theirs would be capable of murder, Alfred had intentions with the bullying, but Matthew was his brother, they loved each other. Gilbert was to much in love to hurt Matthew, Antonio was having sex with him during the time, Arthur thought of Matthew as a son, Francis had yet to come back from the showers, and both Feliciano and Ludwig were stoned, but not stoned enough to commit a crime. The weed Ludwig rolled up were very low dosages and watered down greatly, because it was cheap.

If it wasn't any of them, then who would deliberately kill Matthew and leave such a message as "LEAVE"

With terrified eyes, Lovino slammed shut the door and looked around. The little camping spot seemed more threatening, the moon that shined down seemed taunting. He was terrified and all alone, his cabin was a good run and Antonio was passed out.

"Lovino!" Came a gasp, Lovino practically jumped out of his skin as Feliciano came dashing over and grabbed his shoulders. His clothing torn and there was mud all down his pants and jacket. "There was this guy, he came bursting into our cabin and Ludwig tried fighting him, but he came in with this huge sho-"

There was dull pang and Feliciano's eyes rolled back. Lovino grabbed Feliciano as he fell forward, a huge man with bulky shoulders and tan skin stood before him. A bloody shovel was in one hand and in the other hand he was dragging Ludwig by his jacket. A scream ripped from his throat, then everything went black.

* * *

 

Lovino found himself slowly waking up, the side of his face hurt like hell and his nose felt numb and broken. He tried moving, but everything was strapped down. He tried to gain consciousness quickly, taking in every piece of detail. He was in some sort of dusty looking barn and there was a huge light beaming down on him. Sweat beaded down his forehead and gave his wounds a relaxing bath. Sitting across from him was Feliciano and he was strapped to a hand made chair with a long piece of wood raised from the chair, a circular saw was attached up top and even by the greatest wiggle it would release and slice the boy.

"Feliciano!" Came a quiet whisper beside him. It was a Ludwig. "Wake up, Feliciano!"

"Ludwig!" I asked moving my hand to somehow show the blonde I was awake.

There was a pause and a sigh, "Finally, someone is awake.... Can you move?"

"No, I'm strapped in, but if I can just wiggle my leg---" Lovino trailed off trying to shake his leg, the thick leather binding was slowly coming loose.

When he finally got his leg out of the bind he felt his chair shake. "I wouldn't do that." A deep voice whispered in his ear. All the hair rose on the back of his neck and a shiver ran down his spine.

"Who are you!" Ludwig yelled, he actually sounded quite threatening rather than his usual lethargic and slow talk. "Answer me! My dad is a police officer!" That was a lie, Ludwig's dad is dead, but the man who tied them up didn't need to know that.

"Oh really," The man laughed, something sharp and cold pressed against Lovino's neck. He swallowed thickly, this man had the upper hand. All three of them were tied up and the only weapon he had was his leg. "You shouldn't of broke from your cage little birdie." Lovino wanted him to stop breathing in his ear, it made him have complete anxiety.

A sob broke from his throat and tears streamed down his face and dripped onto his lap. It was embarrassing to have Ludwig watch him cry, but he was terrified.

The psychopath jumped from Lovino's seat to Feliciano's letting both teenagers see him. He was tall and thick in the arm areas and chest. His hair was like an ink black and he was wearing a orange jumper, like he just broke out of prison. A mask was over his eyes and nose, but not over his mouth letting them see his dark hispanic skin. He crept down from has massive height to slap Feliciano clean across the face.

"HEY! STOP!" Lovino had never seen Ludwig so pissed. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

"Chill it, Nazi. I'm just trying to wake him up for our party."

"Party?" Lovino choked out.

"Exactly, we get to play a fun game." The way he said fun was not something Ludwig ever wanted to hear again. It made his stomach do flips and he wondered if these special chairs were in the fun.

Feliciano's eyes slowly rolled open. There was a gash on the back of his head that was slowly bleeding onto his shoulder. "Luddy." He whispered.

"Eyes on me, kiddo." Feliciano didn't have a brace around his head so the man was able to take his head and move it.

"You're the man that hit Ludwig." He whispered thickly, his arms were shaking and pulling at the binds, "What would you want with me."

"Can't we just have some fun?" The man laughed upbeat, from off a table he grabbed a little box of controls. One was a bright red button, another a harmless blue button, and in the middle was a clear button. "I have games for our party!" A smile grew on his face.

"Why did you have to tie us up for a game." Feliciano asked in a deep voice.

The murderer smile was still apparent and he floated over, "Because it's part of my game, now stop asking questions, little boy." He was getting angry so Feliciano took a deep breath and stopped talking.

"How do we play?" Ludwig asked through gritted teeth.

"It's easy!" The man gasped producing the control panel and letting everyone stare at it. "Lovino is red and Ludwig is blue, you are my special player!" Brown eyes lit up from behind the mask in front of Feliciano, "You get to choose who gets the saw first."

"WHAT!" Ludwig screamed and Lovino sobbed harder. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! LET ME GO NOW! FELICIANO!"

Feliciano stared back at their captures eyes, "You honestly can't make you choose, this is cruel!" tears formed in his eyes.

"Then I'll make it easy." He turned around and loomed over Lovino. Taking out the knife that was the size of a good kitchen knife he plunged it straight into the teenager's leg. Lovino screamed, his voice cracking in the middle. His breath came out in odd patterns as pain flushed through his body, his leg growing numb as the knife stuck straight out.

Content with his actions, the man turned back around and smiled at the horrified Feliciano, "Choose your pick now, it's either your stoner boyfriend or your injured twin." He circled the chair, slamming his hand on the back board. "Aren't you mad at Ludwig," he whisper heavily, "he brought the drugs you oh so hated and what did he make you do, he got you so high you couldn't fight back." Feliciano's eyes closed as a shaky breath passed his lips, "And Lovino, you love your brother, don't you want to put him out of his misery? It must hurt."

"Don't listen to him, Feliciano!" Ludwig snapped.

The man blinked ever so slowly at the blonde who was in a fit of anger, trying to get out of his binds, "Why do you love that thing, he's mean and stupid, you said so yourself."

Feliciano's eyes blew open and he looked up, "I would never, I love Ludwig even if some things he does disappoints me."

"Then why did you tell your friend Francis that during the walk to the camp."

"That was taken out of context!" Feliciano cried, "Ludwig you mustn't believe him! It was a joke, I was mad!"

Ludwig's mouth as closed and he seemed to stop struggling, "I believe you." he whispered. "I know those words are true, though."

"Ludwig, no!"

"Shut up Feliciano." He snapped, "If you need to choose, pick me."

"No, Ludwig stop!"

"ENOUGH!" The man slammed his hand on Feliciano's chair. "You have 10 seconds, Ludwig or Lovino." He placed the control box under Feliciano's hand and stood back looking at his watch.

10

"Feliciano pick me!" Ludwig yelled

9

8

7

Lovino let out a sob as his leg went completely numb, it felt like all the air was taken from his lungs.

6

5

4

"Feliciano!" Ludwig screamed

3

2

"Feliciano please!" Lovino sobbed

1

0

"---- Mr. Killer sir." Feliciano voice jumped up an octave, "What does that little clear button do?"

The man stopped his counting to look over, "Oh, that button says you forfeit and another contestant is added into the game, yourself."

"So if I can't choose I can also choose myself." He whispered.

"Exactly, now you are out of time, I want an answer Now! Click a button now!"

Feliciano let out a scream and smashed a button. His eyes closed and the sound of a chair vibrating made his legs tingle. The blade started, Lovino let out a high pitch scream and Ludwig was yelling something in German.

The blade dropped, right down on Feliciano. It cut through the bone and flesh right down to his little bum. Blood sprayed on both Ludwig and Lovino causing the injured one to shriek watching his own brother be sawed straight in half. The two half of his body split in middle and blood pooled around the chair.

"Wasn't that fun!" The mysterious man laughed taking the bloody control panel and set it for Lovino. He was breathing unevenly, his eyes wide.

Ludwig's head was hung in shame, meaningless tears peppering his jeans.

"Now it's your turn, Lovino! You either pick yourself or Ludwig! I think I know who you want, I think Ludwig isn't a fan of anybody. Better kick him off, it would do us all a favor."

Lovino looked up at him, "You killed my brother." He sobbed, "You killed my brother!" he reverted to screaming. "How could you kill my brother!"

"Lovino." Ludwig said bluntly getting the small Italian's attention, "We have no choice, pick me, then you can leave."

"What?" Lovino snapped up to the smiling man.

"Do what Ludwig says, the prize of not being chosen is that you get to go free. I won't kill you until last, isn't that fun!" He pranced over pressing his dirty hand to Lovino's shoulder and was going dangerously to the stabbed thigh. "Your time starts now, I'll just give you 5 seconds."

1

2

3

"Lovino," Ludwig whispered, "It's okay," he lifted his head, he gave a smile with tears dripping down his cheeks, "I'll be with Feliciano."

2

1

"I'm so sorry." Lovino pressed the button that he chose and the saw started, to be exact, Lovino's saw started. It went for its drop, but before it could reach Lovino it stopped, it got stuck and shut off, also shutting off the power.

"Damnit." The man cursed, "Give me a moment, don't move an inch!" He sprinted away and out of the barn, probably to look at the electrical system.

"Lovino!" Ludwig said breathlessly, "Why would you choose yourself over me!"

"I don't hate you!" Lovino sobbed, "I act like I hate you so Feliciano would just stop dating you! Your addiction will send him into debt, Ludwig, I love my brother. I love my brother so much, I want nothing to happen to him."

"I understand, but it seems we were both very late, but I have an idea." Ludwig lifted his hands off of the chair's arms, the bonds falling to the floor, "I got out earlier from struggling, but I didn't want to tell anyone, because you know Crazy would probably stick something into me too."

Lovino's eyes brighten, he smiled, his braces shining off the moon, "You genius!" he gasped.

Ludwig quickly reached across the chairs to untie one of Lovino's arm and Lovino did the rest. They stood finally out of the seat, but Ludwig had to hold onto to Lovino, because he was unstable from his leg being stabbed.

Ludwig stared at the mess of blood and guts in the chair that was once his beautiful boyfriend with too much acne and a beautiful voice. "I love you, I will always love you. I will never move on from you." From the mess he picked up a black pendant, the chain appeared to be broken from the impact of the saw. He pocketed the cross pendent and hobbled Lovino over to the barn's door.

"Here, we can use this." Ludwig picked up the shovel that knocked him out and put it over his shoulder. After a few seconds of waiting the lights turned on and the saw powered back up. It sliced straight where Lovino was sitting. Ludwig let out a sound like a hurt animal and a few acts of help that would somehow make the man believe Lovino was actually killed.

The door was thrown open. "Who's ready to be fre-" before he could finish the sentence, he noticed the lack of people in his hand made chairs, and that was just enough time for Ludwig to smack the man with the shovel knocking him unconscious.

"Good job!" Lovino smiled, "Let's get out of here!"

Ludwig laughed hitting the man one more time for good measures and picked up Lovino. They ran out closing and locking the barn door behind them and back to camp, but unlike coming to the barn, they missed an important figure in their group. A figure that now became a star up in the night's sky.

2 down 7 to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliché you called this story, Ha! have I tricked you. I'm sorry Feliciano, RIP


	5. 3 down 6 to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 down 6 to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this is short, but it will be fine, have fun

Francis gave a deep sigh as he washed the shampoo out of his hair under the lukewarm water that was slowly growing freezing. He had been in there a while, but that was only because he didn't want to go out and be in that muggy weather. Since the water was getting cold, and Francis was wondering about Arthur. He hoped the Brit wasn't to drunk.

Shutting off the water he stepped out on the spongy black pad and took his towel from the hook and rubbed the water from his face. He went to grab his shirt from the bench, but he grabbed air. Pulling the towel from his face he looked at the bench only finding his flip flops, no clothing in sight. Frantically he searched the whole shower room down, he came with nothing.

"Fucking Alfred!" He yelled wrapping his towel around his waist and giving it a tight tie at the side so it wouldn't fall off and shoved his feet angrily into the black flip-flops. "Where are you! I need my clothing!" He stepped outside circling the whole building, there was nobody around. He assumed he ran off, but in the water he noticed something floating around. Giving a gentle step into the water he pulled his towel higher up so it wouldn't get wet from the murky water. When he was able chest deep he was able to get his hands on the fabric floating around

It was a black shirt with a hardcore design, it was the shirt he took! "I'm going to kill Alfred." Francis grumbled throwing the black shirt back into the muggy water. It wasn't his shirt, but it was Arthur's favorite shirt and if he knew that Alfred threw it into the water, he'd be pissed.

Pulling himself out of the water he heard someone breathing heavily and talking. "Alfred! That better not be you!" He bared his teeth as he saw golden hair pop out of the bush, but then he saw tears dripping down his face and a look of utter confusion and fear.

"Francis!" He flung himself out of the bush and cried into the other's chest. He wasn't making sense, the words he was saying were fumbled and confusing. Also in the bush was Gilbert who looked shocked.

"What's wrong, please be more precise, dear." He cupped the latter's face, giving it a tiny stroke with his ring finger and wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"Matthew is dead!" Alfred sobbed, "We walked into the cabin and he was hung from his neck and his wrists were gashed open, and we ran away, then someone broke into Ludwig's and Feliciano's cabin and Ludwig got hit and passed out and Feliciano tried to run away and he ran into Lovino who saw Mattie and they were both knocked out and this big man dragged them away and I don't know what to do!"

Francis listened carefully as words spilled out of Alfred's mouth. "It's fine, Alfred, oh it's okay." He cradled the boy in his chest as he felt his own tears spill down his cheek. Matthew, Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, both all gone. "I wish I was clothed, someone took my clothing and threw them in the lake." he gazed over at the lake that was illuminated by the moon and shined off the pajama pants and t-shirt. "We should go back to camp."

"No!" Gilbert shouted, stopping Francis, "We don't know where this man is and he likes coming to our camp so that is the most dangerous place we could be!"

"But I am naked and Antonio and Arthur are both there and we need to stay in a group. Being alone in the dark is the worse thing I can think of.

Gilbert was very hesitant, but finally agreed and they started back to the camp. Alfred was holding tightly onto Francis's arm in hope of some kind of comfort. He was scared and confused and he didn't know what was out there. They didn't even know if everyone was alright. Francis just hoped Arthur was passed out in their cabin, unharmed.

Soon they heard loud rustling sounds and panting. They got behind Francis who threatening put out his arm. Bursting from the bush was Ludwig holding Lovino. They were covered in blood, Lovino's leg was gushing with blood and a small knife was sticking straight out with only the bloody handle showing. They looked like wild animals with their hair everywhere and clothing torn.

"We need to go!" Ludwig shouted grabbing onto Francis.

"What are you doing!" Vociferate back the Frenchman, "Let me go, you look mad, and why is Lovino stabbed!"

"We woke up in this barn and had to play this game of twisted Would You Rather. Feliciano is dead!"

"Shit!" Gilbert snarled, "This killer is taking us off like flies. We need a better approach."

"Oh what are we going to do," Lovino sneered, "Make him say sorry, he's insane. "He pressed gingerly at his leg, it hurt like hell and Ludwig jostling him around was not helping.

Alfred began sobbing again, rubbing frantically at his eyes. First Matthew, now Feliciano, who was next in group.

"How did you two get out!" Francis asked.

"After he killed Feliciano I ripped out of my binds, but the machines shut off and he had to fix the electrical. Lovino and I were able to break free and I gonged him on the back of his head. I don't know how long he'll be out. He knows our name, who we are, are problems, we need to leave!"

"Exactly, that was what I was telling them!" Alfred snarled.

They heard a faint rustle and the rumbling of a chainsaw, "Where are you!" Came a shout.

"Now! We need to leave now!" Ludwig pulled Francis and they began running back to camp. The chainsaw was getting closer and closer. Lovino was screaming and Alfred was crying. Francis had a tight hold on his towel and Gilbert was panting heavily.

They got to the cabin area and Ludwig tried pulling them towards their cabin, but Francis had other ideas. He snatched Ludwig's coat and pulled them towards his cabin. Opening the door, something came whizzing through the air and soon Francis was experiencing pain like no other in his eye.

He let out a scream as he went to cover his right eye, finding that someone had thrown a knife straight into his eye.

"Francis!" It was Arthur, he was hiding behind his bed with Antonio. "Francis oh my god!" Arthur threw the knife. Pushing himself from his barrier he pulled Francis through the door and everyone surrounded the in shocked Frenchman. He was breathing heavily trying to take the knife out.

"I'm so sorry! Francis!" Arthur watched with his own eyes as the light drained from his lover's eye and it was all his fault. 

"Calm down! Get off of him!" Antonio tried pulling Arthur off as he sobbed hysterically. 

"Get off of me!" Arthur tried fighting his worst enemy, but it was very weak. "I killed him, oh my God!" 

"That doesn't matter now! It's okay, it was an accident!" 

"I killed my best friend!" 


	6. 4 Down 5 To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Sniff, sniff- do you smell that? It's like BBQ or something

"Get off of him!" Ludwig grabbed Arthur and pulled him off of Francis's body. They didn't know if he was alive, but Arthur grabbing at him wasn't going to help him. In the group they now had 2 knife wounds. He took a few medical classes so he could probably take that knife out of Lovino's leg, but the knife deep in Francis's skull would be hard.

Alfred was already down on his knees trying to find a pulse. "Ludwig." He whispered, "His pulse is going wild."

"He's in shock, Alfred." Ludwig explained sitting beside the blonde, "I don't know any other way to take this knife out then pulling and applying pressure. We need him, he is our friend." He grabbed the handle of the knife and using a shirt he found on the ground he bunched it around his face cavity. Alfred had his hands pressing on Francis's pulse to monitor it. "Arthur," Ludwig muttered, "I would look away if I was you."

"No." Arthur growled, "Francis is my friend, it is my fault he is in this situation."

"It isn't your fault," Antonio snapped back, "We were both scared and you didn't know who it was."

"Enough pointing fingers!" Gilbert yelled, "That knife is coming out of Francis's head and it doesn't matter who threw it or why they threw it, it was an accident!"

Ludwig took a deep breath, he knew blood would come out, but he didn't know how he would react. Feliciano's crushed body was enough, Matthew's rolled back eyes were his death, Lovino's screams were heart wrenching. He wiped the sweat from his brow, got a good hold on the knife, and pulled as hard as he could.

The sound of the knife squishing through the blood and arteries was painful, the feeling of it passing bone made his fingers tingle and guilt filled over his body.

"He's dying! Do something Ludwig!"

Ludwig pressed the fabric, but the amount of blood gushing was unhealthy. Someone shouldn't lose this much blood.

"Ludwig, hold." Alfred knocked his hand away from the fabric, "He's dead. I'm so sorry Francis." taking his hand from the pulse he used his hand to push his one remained eyelid close so he just wasn't staring lifelessly out in space.

Arthur's sobs filled the room, he was devastated. His hands were the one who threw that knife, he was the one who caused pain onto his best friend. He killed his best friend and he was letting his only enemy hug him tightly and cry into his shoulder.

If only Antonio didn't run into his cabin and tell him that Matthew was dead and everyone was missing, even Lovino who was sleeping next to him when he last saw him. If only he hadn't pulled out his knife from on the bed side table and push the bed as a barrier so he was mostly blind. If only he listened to what was going outside instead of acting.

Francis wouldn't be laying in a pool of blood, Ludwig wouldn't of had to pull that knife out, Alfred wouldn't of held the man's pulse and watched him slowly die, the other's wouldn't of had to watch.

"Is anyone home." A knock came at the door. Ludwig held his breath, standing up and pulling Alfred behind him. The door was kicked down, Lovino pulled himself with his upper body, his leg lamely dragging, Gilbert was quick to grab Lovino and pull him behind the bed. "Oh wow, everyone is here."

The man who killed both Matthew and Feliciano stood in the doorway, he held a bloody severed hand and used it to wave. A little bracelet was around it, Lovino had to choke back a sob, that was Feliciano's hand and that bracelet was made by him. It said Lovino and his bracelet said Feliciano, they made them so they'd always be together.

"And what do we have here, last time I saw this beautiful body I took his clothing just to see it a little more." He crouch down to Francis's dead body. He lifted the red fabric to stare at the gaping hole in his head. "Oh my, this isn't my work. Is one of you a psychopath." He teased relentlessly.

"Don't touch him jackass!" Arthur screamed vaulting over the bed and pushing the man away from Francis. He stood over the body, practically steaming.

Catching his balance, the huge man loomed over Arthur, "You want to go, little boy. You think you are so cool with those little piercings, but in reality you look like an emo girl. What did your best friend see in you?" He grabbed a hold of Arthur's shirt and sent a hard punch to the latter's nose. Arthur yelp jumping back and covering his bleeding nose, his face pulled in anger.

"Come at me, you are strong, but you're just a little kid!" Arthur threw punches, but none of them hit him. The man grabbed Arthur by his ear and sent him flying into the wall.

He thought he was done, but another grabbed him. "Long time no see, Ludwig, how does it feel to be away from your boyfriend for so long."

"Shut up about him." Ludwig bit back giving the man a shove.

In a fit of anger, the man grabbed Ludwig and threw him out the door of the cabin. Ludwig fell onto the ground with a huff and he laid on the ground trying to catch his breath. The impact knocked the air straight out of him.

The man climbed down the stairs and grabbed Ludwig by his neck. The blonde let out a gasp of air and kicked his legs, but that did nothing. "This week is just for us, remember babe." The man said through clenched teeth.

He walked Ludwig to the big camp fire, the blonde fought and pulled, but then he found his arms were tied up and his legs were unable to split. The man had tied him to a board and placed the wood upright in the middle of the pit.

"What are you doing!" Ludwig yelled, thrashing as much as could, "Let me go!"

He turned his head to Arthur's cabin, his friends were staring at him, watching him. "Help me!" He cried, "Help me, please!"

"What do you think they'll save you." The man sneered, placing a log in the pit. "They all hate you, they only allowed to let you come so they'd make Feliciano happy. Lovino lied, he hates your guts, because you're big and stupid. Feliciano hated you, because you were mean and made fun of him-"

"I never did any of that! They are my friends!"

"Oh really," The man turned to the cabin, "Hey, friends, if you really loved Ludwig, why not you come out in fight me."

They waited, nobody came. Lovino's face disappeared from the window and Arthur covered his face, he was in tears.

"You see Ludwig, they hate you. Everyone hates you. Even your brother."

Ludwig began crying, something he never did, his tears dripped down his face and into the big pit. The man was spraying gasoline all over his clothing and face, the smell was putrid and the taste hurt his body.

The man produced a lighter and snapped it on, the flame danced threatening close. "Ludwig, do you have any last words." he asked.

Ludwig, instead of look at the man who was about to kill him, he looked at the cabin where his friends were watching. Watching the man prep a fire, spray gasoline on his body, they were watching him die. "You betrayed me!" He screamed and the man threw the lighter into the wood.

The fire erupted, licking up Ludwig's body, he screamed and cried as he experience pain all over. His skin was melting, his bones becoming burnt, everything was flashing before him, but he found himself seeing white and the pain stopping.

Lovino screamed throwing himself on Antonio's body that was in the way of the door. "Let me out! We need to save him! Ludwig is our friend!"

"He's gone!" Antonio yelled back.

"Yeah, because you assholes wouldn't save him! How could you let him die! Do you all really hate him!"

The cabin was silent, nobody saying a word like scolded children. A smell lingered around them, it was putrid and it burned Lovino's nostrils. Burning flesh and the smell of defeat. The smell of the truth appearing.

"You all are sick!" He snarled, "He was dying and in need of help and you let your selfish feelings get the best of you. I can't stand it in here, I need to leave." he collapsed on the floor holding his hand over his mouth and nose.

"I hope you all are happy that you killed someone." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rest in Pepperoni Luddy, leave a review if you liked this chapter and I'll continue!


	7. 5 Down 4 To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Sean and what will he do to Alfred

"We need to get out of here." Antonio whispered, everyone had huddled in a corner behind the bed. The smoke of the fire was slowly getting into the room and Lovino was started to gag. He felt so sick, the smoke he was breathing in was Ludwig, it was his flesh, his bones. He felt two arms wrap around him and another go around his mouth and nose for more support. He looked behind and saw Antonio who gave him a half smile, his other hand was covering his mouth and nose.

"I know a way out." Arthur whispered, "But we need can't make absolutely no noise and I know that is hard, because some of us have to speak all the time, but right now we need to zip."

Alfred frowned, "You don't have to obvious, just show us the way out."

"Fine, don't be sour, I was making a joke."

"Right now," Lovino choked, "is not the time to make jokes. Three of our friends are dead, most of all my twin brother is dead, Alfred's brother is dead, Ludwig, our close friend, my close friend, is dead."

"What's with you and Ludwig," Gilbert huffed, "My brother is dead true, but drop it, if we sit here and fight about this we aren't getting no where. We have to get out this camp and to the car parked about 5 miles away."

"So, impossible." Antonio grumbled.

Arthur stood up, but more like rose with bent legs and pushed at the wall, when he got the right place he pushed the wall straight out and it lead to the woods. They didn't know where they were going, it was just pitch black, but when dawn would rise, they'd have the upper hand and be able to see. For now they are like blind bats. "Now when we get out, run, but make sure to stay together. If you get caught.... I'm sorry." Arthur really had not much to say, if you got caught you could try to fight back, but Ludwig couldn't even hit this man.

Arthur jumped down like a graceful cat and darted off, Alfred was less graceful, but he got on his feet and followed Arthur. Gilbert went down and looked at the fire, a single tear rolled down his cheek, he picked up his chain necklace and gave it a kiss before running in a different direction. Antonio jumped down and held his arms out for Lovino who jumped into them. He started running, but he felt something snap and crack under his foot, he looked down, a single branch stared back at him. He cursed himself and Lovino let out a silent sob. Hiding behind a tree he heard someone approaching.

The man with the white mask was standing right next to him, but with his huge height he completely missed him, but it didn't help Antonio's heart attack. The man skipped over them and began walking further through the woods leaving the smoking fire.

Off in the different direction was Alfred and Arthur. "I hear someone!" Arthur whispered as he and Alfred stopped to catch their breath. "We need to hide, find something."

Surveying the area, Alfred noticed a little dilapidated shack colored with chipping red paint and white trim, it look kind of like a barn. "Here! Go in here!" He pointed and grabbed Arthur's hand.

The doors weren't locked and the gold lock was lying broken on the ground. Arthur kicked it away, throwing the doors open and closing it behind him. A smell hit him, a smell like no other, it was like putrid meat. Arthur put it off as manure.

"How long do we have to stay in here," Alfred whispered, his voice muffled by his hand over his mouth and nose, "It smells like an animal's ass in here."

"Because, maybe, this is a barn, and animals poop in here." Arthur hissed back, "And what did I say, be quiet!"

"Yeah, yeah, shhh." Alfred frowned sitting against the wall.

They sat in silence for more than 1 minute then- "Arthur."

"Yes, Alfred."

"Do you think there is a light switch, it's dark and I'm a scared of the dark."

"Fine, maybe I can look around." Arthur stood up and offered Alfred his hand. They made a little train.

"Hey look." Alfred lifted a shovel, "Maybe we should use this as a weapon."

Arthur glared, "Let's be serious, find something more blunt."

Alfred pouted and set the shovel down and they began walking further to a room.

"Ew, I stepped in something wet." Alfred shook off his foot, it was some kind of liquid.

"Calm down, it's just water. It rained earlier today." Arthur muttered, then he stepped in something mushy and things weren't adding right. He lost his footing and with a gasp he slipped and grabbed ahold of the next thing he had which was some kind wooden chair, it made a loud bang and Arthur screamed as he felt his hand go numb and pain seared through his finger. He brought it his chest, he didn't feel a tip, horror flash through his face, where was his finger.

He stumbled backwards into a chair, something wet stained his pants and when he went to grab the seat's arm, he felt skin, like human skin. The smell made his stomach do flips. All in this action, Alfred watched in horror.

The lights flickered on, standing by the door was the man with a confused look. He looked just as confused as Alfred and Arthur. Alfred turned to Arthur, but noticed just what he was noticing, the wetness, that was blood. That squishiness was chopped up insides, who it was.. Feliciano. The thing that chopped off Arthur's finger was a sharp blade connected to a chair.

Alfred could comprehend what he was looking and Arthur was shaking, his eyes were darting around the room until he made eye contact with a cloudy brown eye. Alfred watched as Arthur's eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

"Oh." The man just said simply shutting the barn door and locking it from the inside. "I was not expecting that, sorry for the mess, you can take a seat, if you want to do this the easy way." He flicked out a sharp knife and Alfred found himself sitting down on the mark. On his chair was a little pool of blood on the seat near his leg, he wondered if this was Lovino's seat judging by the wound on his leg.

Producing some rope, the man began tying Alfred to the chair, he didn't dare move knowing what this man was capable.

"So.... how is it being a psychotic killer?" Alfred asked with a confused smile, his hands were shaking showing his real feelings.

The man stared at him like he was insane, "Fun." he deadpanned.

"You are probably going to kill me, so we should get to know each other, my name is-"

"Alfred Frederick Jones." The man beat him to it, "Your friends like to call you by your full name, I never had friends do that."

"They are just joking.... It's mostly F-Francis or Luddy doing that stuff, they are the prim and proper one, but Ludwig is usually yelling at Feli or Gil, because they are a wild bunch, but-" Alfred looked at Feliciano's sliced body and Arthur laying limp between it.

"Cool." The man gave the rope a tight tug hurting Alfred's leg. He squeaked in pain.

"Do you have a name?" He asked in a high voice.

The man with the mask looked at him, but lifting a hand he took off the mask, he still had his dark skin, he had a little beauty mark on his cheek and on his forehead and near his eye. "Sean."

Alfred let a goofy smile pass his lips, "Nice to meet you Sean!"

"The feeling is mutual Alfred." He turned to Arthur and lifted him over his shoulder and set him in the cleaner chair and began tying him up. It was rather quick, Alfred wanted to question him about his knot tying skills, but the words never made their way pass his lips.

Sean took Arthur's chair and turned it so he faced Alfred and he went over to the blood and gore chair and pushed it away, the worst part was the trail of guts and blood Alfred didn't want to see. He loved Feliciano dearly, but he never wanted to see that much of the guy.

"Wakey, wakey, Arthur." Sean gave him a clean smack across the face.

"Hey!" Alfred frowned, "Just calm down."

He raised his eyebrow with a smile that was just perverted and crazy, "Nah, you're not my mother. I don't have to listen, I have games to play!"

Arthur blinked, his head lulled on both sides as he mumbled quietly. "Help!" He finally said, trying to get out, "Alfred!" He leaned forward as the binds could get him.

Alfred smiled sadly and touched foreheads with his childhood best friend. They had a falling out in high school, but remembering the little blonde boy with freckles coming over to house and they playing pirates with Antonio and Lovino.

"I'm so sorry, Alfred, I love you." Arthur blinked away tears. Alfred furrowed his eyebrows and Arthur began talking again, "I love you, a lot, like not in a friend way, but I kind of knew you liked Lovino so I backed up, but you'know, we are going to die." He laughed bitterly, "I'm sorry."

Alfred leaned forward as close as he could, his lips barely brushing Arthur's, when his chair was pulled back.

"Woah there," Sean chimed, he had a little cart with two, very large syringes, "I'm not homophobic, but I don't need this kind of sappiness."

"Fine," Arthur hissed, "How do we play your game, what's in those syringes."

Sean laughed hysterically lifting them up, "I can't tell you my little doll, but the game is very simple," he produced a quarter from his pocket, "If the coin lands on heads each of you get your very own syringe, if it get tails, Arthur gets both syringes."

"What!" Alfred yelled, "Sean, you can't do that!"

He laughed and produced a roll of duct tape, "I suspected you to say that, so in the meantime, I'm just going to keep your mouth close." He took off a piece and put it over Alfred's mouth. He growled, flaring his nostrils at the man.

"Now, that the room is silent, we can flip the coin." He flipped the coin and both eyes watched it, the quarter fell from the air and gave a tiny ping as it hit off the cement, it twirled around and around, giving no sympathy to the two boys tied up. It faithfully slowed down and landed gently, it was facing tails."

Arthur went into shock trying to climb up his chair and thrash, he obviously did not like this. "Please!" He sobbed, "Please let me live! I have so much to live for, what did I ever do to you!"

"It's funny," Sean flashed white teeth, "Years ago I was sent to prison, because a couple of kids said that I drowned my best friend, but actually he fell in the water and I was trying to help him. Remember that Arthur, remember telling the police officers that I did that!"

Arthur thrashed shaking his head as the needle pierced into his vein and the liquid went straight to his bloodstream, he felt numb and scared. "No, I would never! I have never been to this camp!"

"Think again, thank your other half for the situation you are in." He stared at Alfred as he put the other needle in and injected every last drop.

"Remember that!" He screamed in Alfred's face, "Remember when you told your Grandpa that I killed him! He was my best friend, so I killed your brother, your friends, and now your lover!" He ripped the tape from Alfred's lips, tears ran down the other's face.

"Please, it was an accident, I thought I saw something I didn't, but can you please stop, you gone through the people that mean the most to me!"

"Oh really?" Sean stood up, "So I should just drop being in jail for 10 years as just a little accident. Haha, very funny, and you know what, no I haven't been through everyone, because there is still your long time crush Lovino with my knife in his leg and I want it out of his leg and in his chest."

Alfred screamed thrashing his legs, "He's innocent, please just leave him alone! He doesn't deserve this, none of them do."

"Alfred." Arthur whispered, he was starting to sweat and felt organs shutting down, he was poisoned. "Stop struggling, please." Tears dripped down his cheeks, the worst part was watching. He began convulsing, a vomit trail going down his chin, then nothing. The twitching stopped and the light in his eyes ceased falling back into his head.

"Arthur!" Alfred slammed his foot down on the ground, he broke free from the rope around his legs and that was just enough to kick Sean straight in the nuts, then kick him off across the room. "I'm sorry, Sean, it was an accident!" He cried ripping the bind from his arms.

Sean looked up, his forehead bleeding from sliding across the hard floor, "Accidents don't just happen, they happen by the brain making up stories and you putting them into action, watch your back." He watched Alfred break free and run out. He just watched him, watched him sprint away into his own brain.

He had an urge to drown someone, drown someone for real, and the best person to be under his hand would be the freckled Italian with the knife in the leg.

"Goodbye Arthur, Feliciano!" He called in an upbeat tone, turning off the lights and leaving the barn in it's bloody mess and the stench of death was strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Web MD is great when you don't know any symptoms for poison. hope you liked this chapter, Make sure you check out my vine for little vines about the story and my tumblr where I post little pictures, but you don't have too if you don't want to. Love you, TitanPandora (Please review :)


	8. 6 Down 3 To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you are going to kill my brother than please let me see him, I hurt so bad."

Gilbert ran and ran until his lungs felt on fire, he was scared, tired, and generally didn't want to be caught by the man in the mask. Off in the distant he heard screaming and he felt his own tears stream down his face. One friend of his was already down and who would it be. In a further point, he didn't even want to know.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a dim light coming from a little building, the shower house. Maybe he could hide in a stall and wait it out, that would be fine. He took a few steps, until he heard a click and something clamp down hard on his leg. A screamed ripped through his throat and he fell, his hand grabbed metal trying to pry it off. It was a bear trap, who would set a bear trap in a children's' camp?

A raspy scream hit his throat again and he fell back trying to pull back the blades from ripping through his skin. It tore at his pants and was deep enough it hit his bone. A figure starting approaching and Gilbert screamed louder, but then he noticed. The dark skin, the small freckles, larger arms, it must be Antonio.

What he thought was Antonio through blurry eyes, sat down next to him and gave him a smile. "Guess instead of a bear I caught a little human."

Nope, that wasn't Antonio, that was big scary guy in a mask.

"Help me," Gilbert whispered trying to grab the other, but he dodged the hand, "Please, I hurt so bad, let me see my brother."

"What?" The man blinked confusingly.

"If you are going to kill my brother than please let me see him, I hurt so bad."

"Uh...." The man panicked, "You want me to kill you?"

"Please." Gilbert finally grasped the man's wrist and pulled him closer. Pain wracked through his young body and his leg was twitching insanely. He felt like he couldn't breath, but it would be much better in heaven. There in the world of the stars was Feliciano, Matthew, Francis, and most of all his baby brother, Ludwig.

The very confused killer look around, he was close to the huge lake, that lake. The one area he remembered, the screaming, the wish for help, watching life dull from starry blue eyes. Then the hand ripping him from the water, the screaming, the slap, the cops, and the two little blondes standing and watching, watching him be arrested for a crime he never committed. How good it felt to watch Alfred suffer while his love ones die and watching Matthew struggle and pull at his neck.

The man begging him to end his life liked Matthew, it was odd, Matthew was not very good looking and he didn't know much about the boy's personality, but the scars on his wrist and the pain in his eyes as he only screamed for Gilbert to help him rather than his own brother.

"Fine." He concluded picking Gilbert up by his neck and giving him a good strangle, he thought about giving the boy a quick death, but then again what would that do for his cause. "Ready to meet little Matthew and your smoke filled brother up in heaven! Are you ready!" He yelled in the other's face.

"Yes!" Gilbert thrashed, pushing at the hands, "I'm ready, I'm ready!" He sobbed. The pain of being in the air with the bear trap hanging from his leg ripped at his skin pulling it further.

He started towards the lake pulling Gilbert along by his neck, the smug German gave a smile towards him and let his hands fall to his side as he went limp, he dropped him in the sand went to his knees, letting the water brush against his pants. It was cold water, just like that day.

Repressed memories hurt, but letting those repressed be fixed was all he wanted. What would Ve think of him now, what would he say as he watched him. Would he approve or would he turn his head in disappointment.

In a fit of anger, Sean took Gilbert's head and shoved it in the water. He watched in fascination as he thrashed, hitting the ground with his fist and screaming into the water, then everything went limp, Gilbert stopped his seizure like thrashing and he just laid in water, he gave a sigh picking up the teenager and forcing his eyes shut. He walked into the water until it got to his waist and threw him in, submerging the body in water, the weight of the bear trap sunk the body in the water, making sure nobody would ever find his body.

"I'm sorry." Sean turned away from the body, a smile forcing itself on his lips. He dug his nails into his palm and gave a deep breath. He was sorry for each teen he killed. He was sorry for Ludwig who nobody came to rescue him, he felt sorry for Arthur who never got to kiss his crush goodbye, he felt sorry for Feliciano who picked himself over his brother and his boyfriend so they could live just a little longer, he felt sorry for Matthew who never saw the attack coming, and most of all, he felt sorry for himself.

He turned to try and find Lovino, his only target, but that's what he saw was Antonio stared back him holding Lovino in his arm, the Italian slammed his fist into the other's body trying to make him move.

"You killed Gil." Antonio growled.

"I killed many people." Sean affirmed.

"Why?"

"For revenge. Why aren't you scared of me."

"Because of the reason why you kill."

Then he ran, he ran deep into the woods. Sean laughed and chased after the Spaniard in a deadly game of tag, but he wouldn't just be tagging the teen back, no he would kill him.

"Where are you going Antonio! There is nowhere for you to hide!"

Antonio panted and darted a different direction then Sean who went traveling the same route he was on before. A hand came out where he was running and grabbed his ankle. He fell to the ground throwing Lovino who gasped and landed on the ground, knocking the knife out of his leg.

"Oh my God, Antonio, help!" Lovino hands were flexing and trying to grab at the wound that was practically spraying blood.

"I'm so sorry!" Alfred appeared from a tree that had a hole in it and quickly pushed his hand on the ground. Lovino wailed like a cat in pain and dug his nails into Alfred's arm. Antonio rolled over and crawled over to Lovino, his head felt fuzzy and something wet dripped down his face, he believed he hit his head on something hard like a rock or root when he fell, but he was more concerned about his boyfriend.

"Your bleeding, here come inside, we can all fit."

Alfred dragged Lovino into the tree and Antonio followed. The tree was oddly big and when he went to sit down his butt hit something hard. Lifting up the shaft it appeared to be a flashlight and he turned it on. His friends now in light look miserable.

Alfred was dirty and leaves stuck out his hair, nothing could beat his read puffy eyes and blood line across his cheek. Lovino was covered in wet blood and dry blood, but he was still the most beautiful being to Antonio.

"Look at this place." Alfred whispered, it had childish drawings pinned up in the bark and one little photograph with a small date in the middle. "This is Sean." He turned it so both of them could look. That was surely the man who was out to get them, he was the same dark skin and black hair, but he had another person next to him in which his arm was wrapped around the other's shoulder and pulled close. He had dark hair, but lighter skin and bright blue eyes. "See on the back, it says Sean and Vincent, Vincent was the guy he drowned, or maybe he didn't, I'm not sure."

"What are you saying?" Antonio asked, "We watched him just drown Gilbert, rest his soul, but we are still missing someone."

Alfred slowly dropped the picture and covered his mouth, tears running down his face. Catching the clue Antonio face dropped. "Oh, I'm sorry Alfred, I should never tell you this, but-"

"Arthur loves me," Alfred beat him too it, "He told me, he told me right before Sean injected both of his arms with rattle snake poisoning!" He slammed his fist in his leg, but slowly a warm hand covered his and he looked up into warm honey eyes.

"Alfred, it's okay." Lovino gave him a half smile, quickly Alfred engulfed the Italian in a hug crying into his hair.

"I'm sorry, Lovi, I did peep on you, I liked you and I didn't know what to do." He sobbed out.

Lovino just patted the other's back and let him get out everything, "It's okay, you could of told me? I love Antonio, but Alfred you are like my brother, you can tell me anything."

"I would never live if I told you I liked you." Alfred sniffled sitting back up, Lovino giggled behind his knuckle and blushed.

"Now," Antonio leaned in, "We need a plan for us to get out of here and to the car, now I was thinking we could do something like this-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, did you know Camp Killer is almost done, this is the second to last chapter. I hope you are enjoying this so far, because I really enjoyed writing this. It was such a beautiful reform that was amazing to hear feedback from my viewers and seeing their emotions. Pretty much I wanted everyone to feel the sense of lost and get really into the story and cry with the characters, I think I need a little more work on my writing, but I'm glad I could give you this rollercoaster!


	9. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end

"And how is that stupid plan going to work?" Lovino gasped, "I can't even run."

"It's okay," Antonio assured holding the other's hand, "I will carry you like before and when we get out we can go to the hospital, but for now tie my hoodie around the wound." He shedded his hoodie and handed to Lovino who began tying it around the stab wound and pressed down. The dark blood bled into the red fabric giving it an off-set look.

Alfred was evaluated what Antonio said to him quietly, "Are you sure that's how far the gate was?"

"Yes, we will swim across Lake Carab and then we will reach the gate and go further into the woods. I think the gate has barb wire, but I'm not completely sure."

"There is one way to find out, we leave now, Alfred grab the knife from Lovino's leg it's somewhere on the ground." Antonio crawled from the tree and grabbed his boyfriend, pulling him out. Gently, he helped the other stand and pulled him into a bridal style. Lovino frowned kissing the side of Antonio's cheek in an affectionate thanks.

Alfred searched the ground until he got his hands on a large kitchen knife covered in blood. "This must be it, now that I have it, let's hurry." Alfred whispered and looked around. He felt watched, he felt every bone in his body shiver and quake, he wanted to watch his back, but he was physically unable. He was scared and he had full rights to be scared for his life.

He and Antonio started walking, laying low to the ground, they got back to the camp, smoke still was high in the air, but the fire seemed to be put out by water, the only thing left from Ludwig was just ashes. This thought made Alfred's skin crawl, Ludwig was his friend, and he didn't help his friend. He turned to Lovino who already had his hand over his nose and mouth and he was getting slightly teary eyed.

Alfred had no idea that Lovino and Ludwig were friend.

"Toni," Lovino mumbled, "I'm feeling faint."

Antonio looked at Alfred and they shared a conversation with eyes, "Stay in there Lovino, we are almost to the car."

What a lie that was.

Now at a faster pace, they followed the path to the lake. Alfred watched their backs and Antonio tried leading his way through the path. It was long, he remembered that, but coming back felt shorter.

"Hey! Where are you guys going!" A voice yelled appearing from a side of the forest.

"Go!" Alfred hit Antonio's shoulder and they began sprinting. Lovino was sobbing into Antonio's neck, he felt so useless to the group. He can only cry and scream for help, without someone carrying him he would just drag himself across.

Relief washed over them as they saw the lake, they quickly jumped into the water and started paddling through the cold, murky water. Alfred turned and saw that Sean was just watching them swim away.

"Antonio," Lovino was having a hard time staying awake.

"Don't worry, Lovi, we are so close! Just a little longer."

"Antonio, please," Lovino touched the other's shoulder, "Please just stop and set me down, climb over that fence and leave me alone."

"I won't leave you!" Antonio cried.

"If you love me, then please let me go." Lovino smiled lopsidedly.

"I love you too much, don't put this over me! Lovino, please!"

Lovino pushed his body so he was right at Antonio's ear, "When we get to the shore, drop me and climb the fence with Alfred and get the police. If I am not to survive know I love you so much and I love Alfred. Don't put this against yourself, because it is my decision."

Antonio pulled himself to the shore and turned around to see Sean treading in the water, Alfred was already half way up the gate, "Come on Antonio! No time to gawk!"

Antonio turned to Lovino and captured his lips in a kiss, "Goodbye." Lovino smiled as Antonio set him down.

"Goodbye, my love!" Antonio sobbed, through tears and ran towards the gate.

"What are you doing!" Alfred yelled as Antonio climbed up the fence and jumped down. "We need to go back for Lovino!"

"Just go, he's dying and he can't go on anymore. Let him go in peace!"

"He's my friend!"

"It wasn't my choice!"

Alfred scaled the gate and began running. He looked behind him to see Sean at the gate with a half smile. The man turned towards Lovino's body that laid in the grass, a small puddle of blood was around his leg.

"Time for you to die," Sean sat down and leaned over, his fist in the air to smash the little boy's head in, but something slammed into his chest and pain reared it's ugly head.

He looked down and saw a knife sticking out of his chest and back up to Lovino who gave him a tired smile, before his eyes rolled back into his head. Sean laid on the ground and peered to the sky as his vision began to go. An outline of people began appearing, circling his body. The smell of death and fire held itself in the air, but one hand was held out for him.

"Come on Sean. time to go home." A familiar smile, the same smile that promised they'd always be best friends.

"Vincent."

* * *

 

"How could you just leave him!" Alfred screamed, he was pissed. How could Antonio just leave Lovino.

"I had no other choice!" Antonio growled, "He was dying and he just wanted to end it all. I love him and that's why I listened to him."

Alfred and Antonio emerged to the road, a lone van was still on the side of the road with it's hood still up. They ran together getting inside the front seats, the car smelled so much like their friends. Lovino's blanket was folded nicely in the front seat, Ludwig's black jacket hung over the back of the front seat, the game of cards was still in the middle seat.

Antonio finally broke down covering his face as his shoulders shook. Why would that asshole be crying when he left Lovino behind to die. They could of been together, but he had to kill the Italian. He was the murderer!

Alfred looked down and saw the pocket knife that Feliciano found, he picked it up and the blade glinted in the morning sun. A smile crossed his lips and he turned to Antonio, "This is for Lovino!"

Antonio had a split second to look up when the knife stabbed into his thigh, he gave a cry as Alfred began an onslaught of stabbing Antonio, blood sprayed across the windows and screams filled the air. When everything stopped and Antonio went limp, Alfred threw the knife on the console and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Killing somehow felt so good, why was that? Revenge maybe?

A knock came at his window and he rolled it down casually, a flashlight was shined in his eyes and blue, red, and white lights blared behind him.

"Come out of this car with your hands up!"

"Oh shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is officially over, I hope you all enjoyed it and keep rereading it, even if I will stop updating it. I plan to not make any sequels, but if you have any better ideas or like to make any kind of spin off I'd love to hear it!


End file.
